


Gift

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse gets his boyfriend a present (short drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

By now Mont had a key. A real key. No more knocking and waiting or picking the lock. Actually he still had to pick the lock more than not because he forgot the key half the time in his other jacket. Which is what he had done today. It wasn't like it took him long to unlock Jehan's door anyways. 

His poet was sitting cross-legged among a pile of books reorganizing his bookshelves for the dozenth time. Jehan looked up from the floor and beamed at Montparnasse. "Hello, love;" he put away the book he was currently sorting. 

"I have a surprise for you, little bird," Mont was grinning as moved into the room and closed the door of Jehan's apartment. He kept the wrapped gift behind his back.   
"Oh?" Jehan worried about Mont's surprises. The last one had been shooting lessons, something the pacifist hadn't entirely loved. 

Montparnasse bent down to kiss the boy on his cheek and knelt beside him. "Don't give me that look," he said as he pulled the bundle from behind his back. “You'll like it. I promise.   
Jehan took the hastily wrapped lump and quickly opened it. 

Mont hadn't.

It was a collar. A beautiful leather collar with four rings. Jehan ran a finger along the edge; the cool leather was worn and comfortable. 

"If you don't like it, I can return it." Montparnasse looked nervously at Jehan. The boy had been silent since he had received the gift. 

Jehan responded by throwing himself at Montparnasse and kissing his neck, jaw, cheek, and then lips. "It’s perfect! Oh, Mont, it’s perfect! I love it!"

Mont laughed and fell back on the floor, Jehan on top of him. The poet continued to kiss him. "Do you want me to put it on?" Mont asked.

“Not now. I want to kiss you now. And I don’t feel like stopping.”


End file.
